


cigarette bums

by verjaardagskaart



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: ADHD, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sal Fisher, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Childhood Trauma, Cigarettes, Depression, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Larry Johnson, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marihuana, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Present AU, Punk, References to Depression, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slurs, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Weed, ash is a big lesbian sorry, i dont rly like travis tbh, jersey sal, larry is a big punk ass top in this, lowercase intended, sal is the saltiest powerbottom ever in this, top/bottom, travis is also a big ass creep in here sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verjaardagskaart/pseuds/verjaardagskaart
Summary: larry was enamoured of the boy, and god, it pissed him the fuck off.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell & Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson & Todd Morrison, Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. anxieties and dirty sneakers

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up that this story takes place in the present!! its just a highschool au, where the entire gang is in junior year. none of the cult / ghost shenanigans take place and henry and lisa will not be dating in this fic. thanks for reading! :^)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's sal's, mentally as well as physically scarred new resident of the addison appartments, first day at nockfell high, and to say that he's anxious would be a serious understatement.

as the rays of the rising sun found its way through salvester fisher's blinds, illuminating his pale skin in a nearly porcelain coloured hue, he was awakened by the alarm settled on the night stand near his bed. sal shot up, now sitting, still under the covers yet fully awake, and inhaled sharply. he shot a look at the night stand, and quickly recovered after noticing that it was just his alarm. this happened every morning. he turned the loud noise off and checked the time. the red numbers on his digital alarm displayed that it was currently 6 am: time to get up. he shoved the blankets off of himself and planted his feet on the fluffy carpet surrounding his bed, enjoying the soft and warm texture of it. he sighed in comfort, and stood up. he knew that his dad, henry fisher, wouldn't be awake 'till late in the morning. 11:30 am, be exact. this meant that sally was currently the only one awake in the flat, and that made him feel more at ease. he opened his bedroom door and walked over to the bathroom. it was quiet, aside from the soft snores coming from his dad's bedroom and his every step, since he was walking on the linoleum floor barefooted; the carpet for the living room hadn't arrived yet. the feeling as well as the sound of his bare feet on the linoleum floor made him cringe. he hated the feeling of stickiness, and the sound of his steps echoed through the quiet, disturbing it. as he entered the bathroom, he took a deep breath before making his way to the sink. he put his hands on each side of it, and awkwardly shifted his weight to his hands, leaning on the sink. he had his head down, avoiding the mirror as he was staring blankly at the tap. he had to. he had to. he had to. sal noticed some leftover toothpaste in the sink from his dad, since he recognized the colours and the area it was spat in. plus his dad owned a different type of toothpaste than him: sal's gad to be picked up from the pharmacy once in a while. sal closed his eye and took a deep breath before lifting his head and looking at himself in the mirror. the right side of his face was completely unrecognizable. his eye socket was hollow, a painful reminder of how lucky he was. if the bulle— he shook his head, almost as if he was trying to shake the thought off of him. don't think about it. not now. he took another look. a cleft reaching from the right side of his upper lip to a centimetre of two of on his right cheek, showing some of his fake, sickeningly perfect and straight teeth and gum. the right side of his nose had partly disappeared, and a long scar adorned his nose bridge, stopping right next to his left eye. his right cheek was missing big chunks of flesh, and carried a salmon like colour, mixed with multiple white and red scars, each one deeper or and wider than the others. he looked himself in the eye, and whispered to himself. "you will be okay. you will be okay. you will be okay." he tucked a few loose strands of hair behind his ears as he turned the tap on, letting the cold water run over his hands before grabbing a flannel from the cabinet under the sink. he let the water run over the cloth, and then carefully washed his face and neck with it. once he was done he turned the tap off, and put the cloth in the laundry basket. he walked back and opened the mirror cabinet. he was greeted by a handful prescription bottles and various medication strips. he lazily raised his arm and grabbed one of the bottles. up first was one labelled as trazodone, which he read aloud, as every morning. he opened the cap and let a pill roll out of it onto his hand and put it in a small glass situated on the right side of the sink. up next was alprazolam, and he did the same. lastly was a paracetamol, which he also situated in the glass. he turned the tap on, as he emptied the glass of pills in his mouth, trying to place them at the back of his tongue with his finger. he filled the now empty glass with water and used it to gulp the pills down. his gaze landed on the tall glass of water on the left side of the sink, which had an icy blue glass eye situated in it, and reached into the water to grab it. after shaking his hands, ridding most of the drips of water, he put it in. he looked back into the mirror, and felt slightly better. he took the loosely done braids out of his hair and put it in a low ponytail; he had to get breakfast first before fully getting ready. he checked the time on the clock hanging above the mirror. it was currently 6:32 am, which meant that he still had a small amount of two hours before he had to leave for his first day of school. 

once he ate, he made his way back to his room, making sure to not wake his father by entering his room slowly and not shutting the door loudly. the walls in the building were thin: every sound echoed. it had only been yesterday morning that they settled here, but he was already completely unpacked, and his room was almost fully decorated. his father chose for these flats because it was far from jersey, and had lots of potential office jobs in the surrounding towns. he walked over to his bed, where his cat, gizmo, had situated himself atop of the covers, sound asleep. this made sal giggle internally, as he made his way to his closet. the anxiety of his first school day was consuming him. he wanted to make a good impression, yet he wanted to hide from everything and everyone. he hated leaving his house. the prosthetic he wore became uncomfortable after a long period of wearing it, and it made his voice sound way deeper than that it is, yet he'd rather die before going out without it in public. it also made him seem monotone and emotionless, and he hated being called a freak, or stared at. he hated it all so much. he grumbled something along the lines of "who gives a flying fuck", his accent showing through. this only happened when he was either upset or tired; he had worked to get rid of the accent over the past summer, because people wouldn't stop pestering him about it; which was odd, because they all had jersey accents as well. he guessed it was just another excuse to be made fun off, yet he got rid of the accent for the most part. he reached for an oversized black hoodie and claret red coloured high-waisted ripped jeans, along with black socks and a boxer. as he undid himself of the oversized band t-shirt he slept in as well as his underwear, he quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. he was looking quite acceptable. now fully dressed, he walked back to the bathroom. he grabbed the comb from the cabinet under the sink, and began to carefully comb his hair out, before taking two indigo hair ties and putting it up in two high pigtails. as he ran his hand through his bangs, putting them to the side. he felt a pang of pride in his chest; he felt confident. as he reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste, he noticed that the black nail polish on both his hands was beginning to chip off. he raised his shoulders and made a mental note of redoing them when he got home. after carefully brushing his teeth, he checked the time again. 6:58 am. he walked back to his room and grabbed the prosthetic from the night stand and put it on, careful not to get loose hairs between the buckles, because that would be an absolute pain in the fucking ass. he walked over to his closet, opened it and grabbed his trusty, worn-out indigo coloured converse, which matched his hair ties. after he put them on he decided to take one last look at himself before grabbing his phone and earbuds along with his bag and keys, before leaving the flat. he turned around, facing the closed oak wooden door adorning a halfly-loose, spray painted gold plastic home number plate, which read 402, and locked it. he lifted his oversized black hoodie, which reached past his thighs, just high enough so he could attach the keyring to one of his belt loops. as he plugged his earbuds into his iphone, he typed in his password and went to the music app. his dad had subscribed to apple music with the family sharing function, which meant that sal had access to basically all the music available. after scrolling through his downloaded albums for a second he settled for the album "whatever people sat i am, that's what i'm not" by arctic monkeys, and pressed shuffle. as the song "perhaps vampires is a bit strong, but..." began blasting through his earbuds, he pressed the elevator button, making a "ding" sound.

as he stepped out of the elevator he decided to turn his music down, because he had heard a faint, softened by distance, he assumed, song blasting. taking one of his earbuds out, he focused on the sound. it appeared to be a metal song, and he had to admit, the riff was… not… bad. he shrugged as he put his earbud back in, and stepped through the green, wooden front door with a creak, as he stepped into the early september air. 

as he walked his way to the school, which was a small twenty-minute walk. he decided to walk, because this way he saw a small part of the city, which was illuminated by the early morning sun. it cast nockfell in a peaceful atmosphere, if it were not for the creepy buildings and aged setting. as he arrived at the front of the school, it felt as if it loomed over him. the gigantic red brick building had two huge, wooden doors. it felt inviting, regardless of what the building looked like from the outside. he entered the building, taking in the main hall before making a walking over to the front desk, scaring the unexpecting lady behind it, who was just typing a document, or so it sounded. "gosh, you had me there," she chuckled, voice shrieked, yet polite. "what can i do for you my young..." she looked at him with a questioning face, yet he knew by the look in her eyes that the question wasn't hateful or meant to annoy him, it was just a genuine question in curiosity. "b-boy. sir?" sal replied nervously from under his prosthetic, voice slightly muffled. "goodmorning, boy-sir." she smiled at him. it was a warm smile, making sal sigh in relief as he felt a small weight come off  
of his shoulders. he returned a small smile, but then realized she wouldn't be able to see it because of the mask, so he just gave her a small, polite nod. "what can i do for you?" she asked him. "t-this is my first day here, and i-i was told to pick my time- uh, timetable up here?" he brought out, his jersey accent showing through mid-sentence. "of course sweets. what's the name?" "salvester fisher." he spoke, slowly, to make sure she got it right. she clicked a few buttons on her keyboard before walking over to the printer, which seemed obnoxiously loud in the quiet main hall. she returned to the front of the desk seconds later with his timetable, and gave him a smile. "here you go love," she spoke. as he turned around, a tall, long-haired boy made its way through the front doors, chains attached to his jeans jingling as he did so, his leather jacket filled with all sorts of patches fluttering from the impact. he wore black jeans with multiple both long and short chains attached the belt loops, or so sal assumed, along with a black band shirt with a grey logo of some sort on it. his hair looked like it was sprayed back, since it wasn't greasy nor slick, yet backwards in a messy yet styleful way. he owned an eyebrow piercing on his left side, and had a beauty mark under his right eye. it really contrasted with his bourbon coloured eyes. when he noticed sal staring, he raised his lip just the slightest: if you hadn't been paying attention, you wouldn't even notice it. he scoffed, and walked up to the front desk in a moderate pace. sally checked the time on his phone quickly. 7:47 am. he knew he was early but this guy was as well, and for a reason, he assumed. "morning larry," the woman behind the desk greeted, not looking up from her computer screen. larry, which was his name apparently, just scoffed in response. she glanced at him over her reading glasses, which rested on the front of her nose. "i think you know well enough where the detention classrooms are, sir." she said, and larry let out a low chuckle, which sent a chill down sal's spine. he two-finger saluted her as he walked to what sal assumed were the detention classrooms. detention on the first day of school? sal didn't even know it was possible.

some time later, he was sitting in his first period, which was chemistry; to say that he was nervous would be an understatement. he was just minding his business, when a girl with long, dark brown hair and an oversized purple jumper made its way to his desk. "hi! i'm ash. you're new, right?" this is what caught sal off guard. he had got no weird stares yet. no uncomfortable questions. and now someone coming up to him and talking to him? "y-yeah, i'm new. the name's sal." he said, sticking his hand out for her to shake, immediately regretting it. too much too fast, sal. he closed his eyes and cringed, expecting a punch. yet what he felt was a soft, warm hand shaking his cold one. "nice to meet you, sal. see those asses over there?" she smiled as she points to the other side of the classroom, where some other kids were looking at them, some smiling, some just looking interested. "can't miss 'em." he replied, gaining a giggle from ash. "want to sit with us?" she looked at him expectantly, and sal was taken aback. no one had ever asked him that before: he had always been alone, whether it was in class, or just in general. he nodded eagerly, as ash flashed him a big smile. he grabbed his backpack as he  
made his way to the group of other kids, and sat at an empty seat in the middle of them, having ashley behind him and a guy with vibrant orange hair and glasses in the seat in front of him. the teacher cleared her throat, trying to calm the class down, failed, until larry burst in. a good 15 minutes late to class. the class fell silent. the teacher turned to face him, mildly annoyed. she broke the icy silence. "mr johnson? why are you late?" "…exploring." was all larry said, gaining an annoyed sigh from a boy with blonde hair, as the boy rolled his eyes. "shut it phelps," larry snarled at the boy, and he just rolled his eyes yet again and opened his textbook. the teacher looked back at larry. "exploring, you say?" she said, smiling mid sentence. she was up to something. "you don't know the buildings that well, larry?" she asked him, crossing her arms. "like my trusty switch-blade, ma'am." he said in a fake, posh voice, bowing to her slightly, earning a snicker from the class. including sal. "if you know the school "that well"," she said, taking a step in sal's direction, focusing all the attention onto him, including larry's. his snicker immediately died down, and sal felt himself starting to breathe faster. oh fuck. "why won't you give our new pupil a tour, huh?"


	2. chains and changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> larry shows sal around, and jealousy as well as anxiety settles into one's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> larry referring to sal by names of fictional characters with blue hair: a novel by me

moments like these made sal want to hurl over so far that his entire torso melted together with his abdomen. he didn't do that, _obviously_ , since he was practically frozen in fear. the teacher clearly wasn't fond of larry; her position, a few feet away from sally, was quite the evidence; her feet were turned to sal, yet she was looking at larry over her shoulder. her eyes almost glowing with anger, and a polite, yet strained smile on her face. on the contrary, larry, who had his weight shifted onto his left leg, was leaning against the wall near the door with the dumbest grin on his face. it made sal's stomach do little flips, which frightened him: he knew fear could have effects on one's body, but the way his stomach did flip when larry grinned was new to him, and it scared him, yet he was so strangely comforted by it. it made him think of that morning, when larry scowled at him and chuckled at the receptionist, sending a chill down sally's spine. maybe larry just had this effect on people. the gaze of the class was split in two: some were looking at sal, practically falling off of their chairs in anticipation, while the others were looking at larry in the same way. yet the blonde kid, ' _phelps_ ' -- nicknamed by larry -- was looking right at sal, and he noticed that the kid's eye -- along with big part of the skin surrounding the cheekbones -- was swollen. he was the first one to notice, or sal assumed, since no one had commented on it or even breathed near the kid, let alone talked to him. the kid just stared sal dead in the eye with his face lit up in anger as well as disgust. his already swollen eye being more forced shut by the snarl his mouth had adapted. sal's gaze shot to larry's, where the brunet's piercing gaze met sal's with an expression salvester couldn't quite describe. he looked taken aback, yet angry and the small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth told sal that he was up for a challenge, yet his slightly furrowed brows told him otherwise. larry shook his head slightly -- which would be unnoticeable if you weren't meeting his gaze -- and his entire demeanour changed. he had his eyebrows raised, eyes slightly narrowed and carried the most mischievous grin one can master, showing the gap between his teeth. sal, for a fact, already didn't like him. larry chuckled lowly, the same as this morning, and though sal's loathe towards the boy grew with the second, he shivered _again_ , and felt his face redden even more than before. _fuck_. " _really_." larry snorted, his smirking demeanour changing in what seemed like nanoseconds. his grinning was replaced by a look laced with pure hatred. "i'm up to the challenge, _linda_." he said, eyes narrowing the slightest of amounts more as a small smirk was trying to get its way onto his face. yet the brunet shut it off after less than a second. there were murmurs dashing through the class, and when sal turned his head to ashley, she was staring at larry, pure and unfiltered loathing in her eyes and her arms had made their way to her chest, folded. as sal turned his attention back to larry, he had turned around, and he had taken a step towards the door. sal let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relief taking over him. up until the moment that larry's steps faltered, and stopped. sal's breath hitched somewhere back in his throat as larry turned his head, eyes meeting sal's. "you coming, saaaaally face?" he said in a teasing tone, yet he didn't sound hateful. it felt like a hand trying to find the light switch in a dark room. larry was trying to ruck up a scene by teasing him, and sal didn't want to give him the satisfaction. at least, not in front of everyone. and he didn't take the comment hateful at all; it was a dumb insult that had been used millions of times before. and maybe it was the loathe that sal was feeling towards the brunet, or it was some wave of confidence sent in a fucking envelope by beelzebub himself, but sal managed to narrow his eyes at larry, making sure he noticed. " _really_? i have heard worse from better people, _laaaarry_ face." he said in the same teasing tone larry had used. yet, as soon as those words left his mouth, it felt like all the confidence he felt before he opened his mind was taken from him in a mere second. or maybe it was just larry, who looked at him with pure fire in his eyes. sal's breath hitched. _ok_ , he thought, _this is the part that i run and he stabs me with that switchblade of his, isn't it?_. yet as soon as the fire welt up in the brunet's eyes, so did it disappear again. it seemed like the warmth radiating from those brown eyes of him had been replaced by a cold, harsh brown as his entire face told him he should be afraid. and boy oh boy, he was. larry snarled and turned around, ready to give sal a piece of his mind when the teacher turned around and spoke at larry as she took a step in his direction. "just give him the tour, johnson. and i'll have you suspended at once if you even think about doing anything to him." she hissed quietly, now standing in front of him. sal was the only one who could hear, because he seemed to be one of the few who were still paying attention. "jesus fine, but as soon as that _tonto del culo_ gets on my nerves just the slightest, lo _juro por dios_ , le arrancaré la _lengua_ y se la daré a las _vacas_." he said, lowering the volume of his voice as he turned his gaze away from her and pierced it right through the blunet, who swallowed noticeably under his prosthetic, making larry grin. he turned his body away from her and took a step towards sal, rubbing his hands as his eyes read something that seemed beyond sal's understanding. the entire class was looking at him, and sure, he was used to stares by now, but jesus, they still creeped him out every time. sal assumed that he'd never hear the end of this. he brought his hands up under his mask and rubbed his eyes, making sure the prosthetic stayed put. he sighed, as he opened his eyes again. the teacher turned around, a weak smile on her face. "sal, dear, go with larry now, will you?" she rubbed her hands slightly, as if she were cold. sal felt like he was burning hot. he nodded and sighed, as he picked up his backpack from beside his seat, and followed the metal head, who had already left the classroom.

as he stepped outside the classroom, larry was waiting around the corner, leaning against the wall the same as he did in the classroom. he grinned, and stood up straight. "alright _thing 1_ , lets do this before i change my mind and bash your teeth in." he scowled, yet the grin on his face remained. sal just rolled his eyes-- eye? larry swore he saw only one of his eyes move just now. what the _fuck_. sal nodded slightly, yet larry couldn't tear his eyes away from the other's, still slightly confused as in why only one moved. sal tilted his head the slightest, and the gesture made larry want to actually punch him, yet it made him feel weird somewhere in his chest. "ok _no-face_ , main hall first or courtyard first." larry scowled, remaining eye contact. "wh-what?" sal brought out nervously, voice shaking. why was he such a wuss all of a second? was it because larry was staring at him? _why do my knees feel like jelly? why is my face red?_ sal wondered, his breathing quickening the slightest. yet larry noticed it all. thank god anatomy studies in art class. he grinned, already fond of the effect he had on the smaller boy. larry took a step closer to the boy, a few inches between them left. they still hadn't looked away from eachother's eyes, an unfamiliar tension in the air. “i asked,” larry stated, voice getting lower with the second. “main hall, or courtyard first?” he brought out, talking slower this time. sal swallowed hard, and imagined the scene; it probably looked like one of those cartoon situations, where the villain basically _loomed_ over a small, scared and trembling bunny. that’s how he felt right now. “c-courtyard?” sal said, voice unsure. he raised his thick eyebrows. “correct answer. i was craving one anyway.” raising his shoulders, he turned around and walked towards the nearest doors leading to the courtyard. when sal arrived outside, larry already had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, lighting it. “alright _hank mccoy_ , i’m only offering this once, because you’re new.” he said, voice slightly lower as he spoke while blowing out smoke. he stuck his hand out, cigarette in hand along with a lighter. sal took it gratefully, not wanting to say anything about him having his own in his bag. it was self-twisted, with loose filters and tobacco from a bag. he would twist them on the spot. _neat_. sal thought. “oh? _coraline jones_ smokes?” larry spoke, voice still carrying loathe with it as he spoke, yet his face wore a teasing smirk. sal undid the bottom strap of his prosthetic, and larry’s gaze was fixated on the boy’s hands as he undid it. he was unable to see what was under the mask, yet he had manners. he didn’t ask. sal took a long drag before exhaling towards larry. “i-- uh i have a name, you know.” he said, voice creaking in some spots. larry chuckled lowly, again, and this time witnessed sal’s shiver at it, and grinned. larry hummed, blowing smoke back right into sal’s face, as a reaction on sal doing the same. only sal had blown _way_ less smoke in larry’s direction, and was basically breathing second-hand smoke because of the taller boy. he waved his hand in front of his face. “it’s sal.” he spoke, trying not to cough in a lack of oxygen. “hm. i was close, _jenny wakeman_.” sal exhaled through his nose at the name, and larry couldn’t help but get that weird feeling in his chest again. he must be getting sick or something. they both discarded their cigarette bums as they made their way back inside, sal making sure his bottom strap was secured again. larry couldn’t help but stare, his gaze burning. “follow me.” he said, walking faster. sal quickened his step, until they turned the corner and waltzed into a different hall. “this is the main hall.” is all larry said, as if the petite sparkle of kindness he carried in his words just seconds ago evaporated. sal nodded slightly, noticing the slight change of mood immediately, and walked faster. which was surprisingly hard, since larry’s legs were a lot longer than his. still he tried to keep up, which made larry walk faster until the smaller boy was basically jogging. sal shifted his gaze from the floor to larry’s profile, and noticed that he was watching the bluenette from the corner of his eye, a small grin hinted in the corner of his mouth, which disappeared as soon as sal noticed. larry slowed his step as they reached the doors heading to the cafeteria, and halted. “those asses over there your friends?” he asked, raising his upper lip, emphasizing the word _friends_ as he did so. sal peered inside the cafeteria and saw ashley sit there, accompanied by the dude with the bright orange hair and glasses, and another kid with green hair. sal nodded slightly. “i. i just know ashley, i guess?” he said, raising one of his shoulders as one of his hands found their way to rub the back of his neck. larry grinned again, and winked. this, somehow, made sal want to collapse to his knees and just give in to the floor as he turned into a puddle of something he couldn’t quite identify. he felt his face heat up, and looked away as soon as he felt his cheeks get hot, but larry, in fact, had already noticed, which made the grin on his face grow only wider and wider. the taller grabbed sal by the shoulders, his touch soft although sal could _almost feel_ larry’s rather short fingernails dig into the skin of his collarbones. he led sal to the table ashley was situated, and before sal could even process what was happening he was pushed down on the bench, larry’s hands still lingering on his shoulders. sal should’ve been paying attention to ashley’s horrified and disgusted facial expression and the way that she gasped at the action, or the guy with the green hair basically choking on his food as his eyes widened, but he didn’t. larry’s hands almost felt like they _burned_ on sal’s skin, and that feeling of warmth was the only thing he was focused on, until he noticed a head hovering next to his and felt long hair tickle at his thigh. larry had leaned down, head beside sal’s as he spoke. “see, campbell? i delivered. your cute little boyfriend is fine.” he smirked, his voice deepening as he neared the end of the sentence, grin ever still on his face. larry stood up straight again and shifted his weight onto one leg, hands still on sal’s shoulders. she scoffed. “johnson, why won’t you just go fuck yourself? because i bet you have nothing better to do instead of _ruining_ everyone’s mood with your presence?” she spat, her voice filled with rage. larry cooed and pouted, as he raised a hand and put it on his chest, the other still remaining on sal’s shoulder. “your misguided assumption is false, but cute.” he chuckled. he knew _damn well_ what effect that had on the blunette, feeling him shiver under his grip. as larry removed his hands from sal’s shoulders, he snapped out of the trance he was in, and shivered at the loss of warmth on his shoulders, as he turned his head to watch larry made his way to a table in the back of the cafeteria, where his friends were situated, or so sal assumed. as he did, he turned around. “catch ya later, _baby blue_.” he said, winking and saluting him. sal’s stomach wanted to puke onto itself in a way, his hands fiddling with the hem of his hoodie as his face felt like it was going to explode. he nodded slightly, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his _maybe-friends_. larry arrived at his table, and greeted the other persons situated there. sal noticed a tall, dark-skinned dude dressed in a leather jacket which was all patched up like larry’s, although his was more impressive, with chains and buttons accompanying the patches. the rest of his outfit existed out of a black shirt and black jeans, chains hanging from his knickers as well, which rattled when he shifted his position. sal also spotted a girl sporting dark grey hair with a sidecut, which made the piercings in her ear stand out quite a bit. she wore an oversized black t-shirt along with patched up jeans. sal felt incredibly intimidated, just by looking at them. there were some other people at the table as well, but sal couldn’t see them quite that well, so he decided to turn his head to the people sitting at his table. the first thing he noticed was that one of the guys was also looking in the direction of the table larry was at, and sal wasn’t exaggerating when the guy was almost _drooling_. ashley nudged him and spoke. “todd, oh my god, you are so gay,” she erupted into a fit of giggles and the guy, who’s name was todd, _apparentally_ , quickly snapped out of it and readjusted his glasses. “w-what who me?” “yes, you! you _totally_ have a thing for neil. it’s _adorable_.” todd’s face heated up. “nno i do not.” he said, shaking his head. yet their was a smile on his face; he was telling everything but the truth. even the guy with the green hair started chuckling, seeing right through the act todd was putting up. ashley looked at sal and gasped. “introduction. of course.” she said, clearing her throat and turned towards todd, who was, again, gazing at this supposed _neil_. “this is todd. todd is the gayest gay of the gays, and also the smartest fucktrumpet i know.” she turned to the other dude. “this, is chug. he won this school’s foodrace twice in a row. he’s a sweets, but shit man i still don’t know where he keeps all of that!” she said, as chug gave her a playful punch to the shoulder. she opened her mouth to say something, when the bell rang. the four teens groaned almost simultaneously, sal closing his eyes as he did so. when he opened his eyes again, ashley was smiling kindly at him. as they all arose from their seat, ashley made her way to sal and gave him a small punch on the shoulder. “welcome to nockfell high, sal.”


End file.
